Your Own Prince
by TheCallapher
Summary: She was just a mortal, and he was a god. She was one of the crowd, but he meant the world to her. She was his fangirl, until Loki betrayed her. Can he still win back her love? Loki / OC. One-shot


**This is just a short one-shot I made a long time ago. It's not much, but I hope you like it. :)**

You grabbed both his hands and tried to stop him from his crazy shenanigans, but it was no use. Even if he meant everything to you, you are only a mere mortal in his eyes. You are a soon-to-be Midgardian slave once he takes over the planet.

"Stop this, Loki!" You shouted, as you tried to disarm his sceptre. "This is nonsense!"

He only grinned, as if your strength is only a childish wrestle to him. "And who are you to defy me? You are nothing! A worthless human scum who will kneel before me once I take over your world!"

Finally he managed to overpower you, and you are thrown helplessly into the ground. Your back hurt, and you lost the power to stand up.

Seeing you down on the ground, he turned away and went back to ruling the planet, as if you were no trouble at all. In a final attempt, you grabbed his leg and tried to throw him off balance.

"You're not a monster," you shouted at him. "I know who you are deep inside. Please don't make them think that you are a heartless beast."

He frowned. "And why will I listen to you?"

You gasped for breath. "Because I love you, Loki." Your grip on his leg tightened, and tears started to fall from your face. "I love you with all my heart. And I don't want to lose you."

Furious, he aimed his sceptre and shot you. A blue flame traveled from the sphere of his sceptre and stabbed the side of your stomach. You screamed in pain, but he paid no attention to it.

"You are useless," you heard his faint sound in the distance before leaving you, injured and heartbroken.

You felt your body weaken. All around you, chitauri flew here and there with their hovercrafts. People ran and screamed for help that will never come. Darkness starts to take over your vison, until your breathing slowed and your eyes closed by themselves.

-o-

Your body felt so cold, and you started to shiver. It was like you were blanketed in ice. You don't know how much time has passed. An hour? A day? A week? It was hard to tell.

Your eyes start to flutter open, but all you see were blurry visions. You can see them moving about, but you can't tell what or who they are. You heard voices as well, but they seemed to be whispers coming from everywhere. You winced in pain as you felt your wound. It felt wet near the area and you swore it was blood from your own body.

As if the chaos would never stop, you felt a sting on your right arm and you passed out.

-o-

Your eyes fluttered open once more. Everything was still blurry, but it was clearer than before. The place looked like an ER, but most of the place was gold. The pain on your wound was no better, and you can feel your body getting weaker every minute.

"Loki..." You muttered, tears starting to fall. "You... betrayed me... It hurts... so... very much..."

You know you are dying, you can feel it in your veins. Your body is about to give up any minute. Your brain sensed it as well, so it tried to show you pictures and flashbacks.

You saw yourself hanging posters of Loki. The walls of your room has been painted green that matches his cape. You are one of the most active Loki bloggers on Tumblr. You saw yourself in the mirror, trying out your exclusive one-of-a-kind costume of him.

The images in your brain starts to flash forward, and you saw yourself standing in the streets of Manhattan, with hordes of spaceships landing on earth.

Tears fell even more and you sobbed uncontrollably. If you hadn't approached him that day, if you didn't try to stop him, if you didn't even love him at all...

You wouldn't be dying.

"I... I don't... love you... anymore..."

Your eyes are closing again, probably for the last time. Suddenly you felt something warm against your ice-cold hand. You figured it was someone else's hand, because its fingers interlocked with yours. Your vision was too blurry to see who it was, but you can see silhouettes of green and black.

You heard the person speak, but you only heard a few words. "Sorry... wrong... forgive me... I love you... too late... dying..." You couldn't hear the sentences right.

You heard loud beeps, and in the distance footsteps rushed to your direction. The person's grip on your hand tightened, and all at once the footsteps stopped.

There was a long beep and darkness blanketed you.

-o-

You jolted awake, sitting upright as if waking up from a nightmare. You heaved for breath and your heartbeat was up in your throat.

You thought you were dead. Your last vision was darkness and a warm hand on your skin. You thought you were in heaven, but you still felt flesh and blood.

"Good morning, beautiful lady," a voice said. You looked for who it came from, and you saw a tall man with raven hair. He was clad in green, black, and gold. He stood beside your bed, and his emerald eyes pierced right through your soul.

You immediately knew who he was, and you turned away in anger. "Aren't you supposed to be taking over the world?" you exclaimed. "I might be wasting your precious time. After all, I'm just a mere mortal compared to a god like you."

There was silence for a while, then he spoke again. "I... I was wrong. I should have listened to you. I am sorry."

From the bottom of your heart you forgave him, but you were still angry at him. "You killed me," you said.

"But I brought you back to life. I healed you."

You scoffed."So?"

"Even the best doctors of Asgard could not find a way to heal you," he said. "Only my magic can cure you. Are you not happy for that?"

"Why would I be happy? You were the only man I loved. My OTP. I always believed you'd be my happiness. Instead, you were my destruction-"

He grabbed your face and forced you to look at him. He was only inches away and you can feel the warmth of his breath. Your eyes locked and you can see all the hatred and sadness in his eyes.

To your surprise, he kissed you. Your mouth touched his, and the sensation was overwhelming.

You closed your eyes and endured the feeling of kissing your fictional crush. You can't tell if this was a dream, but you cared not anymore.

Finally your lips parted, and you felt like you were brought back to reality.

"Splendid, was it not?" He said as you let go.

You went silent.

"Am I forgiven now?" he asked, eyes now pleading.

"You just kissed me. That doesn't mean you undid your destruction on Earth," you replied.

He smiled. "Forget Midgard, that would not be your home anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"You shall be staying here with me," he said. "Odin has already agreed."

You crossed your hands and frowned at him. "I ain't going to prison with you."

"But you are aware of what will happen to me after that, right?"

You paused. You have already watched all the movies where Loki appeared. You know what will happen after his imprisonment. He will help his stepbrother and earn the throne of Asgard.

A smile crept in your face. You caressed his face and kissed him lightly in the cheek.

"Save me for queen, okay?"


End file.
